Turn Off the Lights
Turn Off the Lights was released by Hollywood Undead sometime in 2005 on their MySpace page, but never saw an official release afterwards. It features guest vocals from fellow MySpace star Jeffree Star. Overview This song was one of the major reasons for the band's success, since guest vocalist Jeffree Star had a huge fanbase on MySpace that later became fans of the band after Jeffree did this song with them. Despite the song's initial success and its intended release for the album Hollywood Undead, it was never re-recorded for their debut album Swan Songs. This song and other party-oriented songs such as Los Angeles, Everywhere I Go, and No. 5 were the reason for the band switching from MySpace Records to A&M/Octone for their label, as MySpace wanted to censor or remove these songs from the tracklisting. Lyrics This is Jeffree fucking Star And this is a big "fuck you" to all you jealous bitches (That's when we turn off the lights) That get mad that I'm fucking your boyfriends (That's when we turn off the lights) And don't get mad that they suck my dick then make-out with you after, hoe (Turn off the lights!) (That's when we turn off the lights) (That's when we turn off the lights) Go! Girl, your boobies look real nice to me tonight Let's have a pillow fight, I know you're tight That's when we turn off the lights Girl, if you're from Orange County, I'll fuck you right And I think J-Dog might if I'm nice That's when we turn off the lights Uh, I be the J to the D, girls call from O.C. ("What are you doing?") I'll fuck you in your new Daneli What a change 'cause I fuck g-g-girls in alleys Behind the beauty bar, let's see how far we can go on a sexual safari I got a dick like Kareem Abdul-J-J-Jabbarie (Go!) Now let's pray, go all the way Your boyfriend's gay, got his trunk raised Ain't I right? (Hey, Shady!) (What?) "Let's have a pillow fight!" I'm a sex robot sent back from the f-f-fucking future "Fuck girls deep, stick it in their pooper" (Undead!) Girl, your boobies look real nice to me tonight Let's have a pillow fight, I know you're tight That's when we turn off the lights Girl, if you're from Orange County, I'll fuck you right And I think J-Dog might if I'm nice That's when we turn off the lights (Undead) I'm like the Brad Pitt of scene movies Take off that shirt and let me see them B boobies I like C boobies, D boobies, Z boobies Sad boobies, bad boobies, clean boobies, mean boobies I get pissed when the haters try to cock-block I get drunk and touch Tila in her hot spot It's Charlie Scene, let me drink from your flask Put on my mask and fuck you in the ass! "Hey, Charlie, how many girls you taking home tonight?" My dick's sinned so much it should be crucified Like Jesus Christ "Beep-beep! Hey, you girls need a ride? Get inside!" I pull out my skin sword on the dance floor Rub it on your butt cheeks and watch it transform You better put out, don't make me hate you Or I'll do the Michael Jackson and I'mma rape you! (Undead!) Girl, your boobies look real nice to me tonight Let's have a pillow fight, I know you're tight That's when we turn off the lights Girl, if you're from Orange County, I'll fuck you right And I think J-Dog might if I'm nice That's when we turn off the lights (Undead) (That's when we) (That's when we turn off the lights) (That's when we) (That's when we turn off the lights) (Undead) (Hey, what is that? Dude, is that a guy or a girl?) (Hey, faggot!) Shut the fuck up, you want me Bitches get mad that I swallow more cum than they can Wanna give me a hand? ‘Cause I'll deep-throat your dad Then he'll cum on my face before I go on MySpace And every guy wants my lipstick smeared on his nut-sack Let's play Barbie and shove Ken's dick in my ass Or you can be R. Kelly and pee on me Just don't get it on my plastic surgery And then I'll beat you like I did that bitch, Stevie You think that's funny? Watch me eat ForBiddeN's fat pussy Girl, your boobies look real nice to me tonight Let's have a pillow fight, I know you're tight (Fucking cunt) That's when we turn off the lights Girl, if you're from Orange County, I'll fuck you right And I think J-Dog might if I'm nice (Lick my pussy) That's when we turn off the lights (Undead) (Fucking cunt) That's when we turn off the lights (Eat me out, bitch) (Undead) (Lick my pussy) That's when we turn off the lights (Sit on my face, Daddy) (Faggot!) Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Shady Jeff - vocals *Tha Producer - clean vocals, mixing, piano, production, programming ;Additional *Jeffree Star - vocals Trivia *Jeffree Star mentions fellow crossdresser MySpace musician, Steven Joseph (also known as "Stevie"), in his verse. Category:Songs Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:Charlie Scene Category:J-Dog Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Shady Jeff Category:Explicit Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Jeffree Star Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Jeffree Star Category:Written by Shady Jeff Category:Produced by Deuce Category:Unreleased Category:Da Kurlzz